


Intellectuals

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth drabble suggested by the Scenario Generator. Written for the prompt, "Zoe and Two meet on a blind date. Zoe wants to go on another date, but Two isn't sure."</p><p>Zoe develops a precocious crush and Two feels terribly awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectuals

Zoe had not expected her 'mystery partner' for this festival to be the Doctor and - judging by his expression - neither had he.  But the rest of the evening was not at all unpleasant.

Their minds were compatible, and that was just fact. In all her short years on the wheel she had never met another so like herself. What did it matter if he happened to be several centuries her senior? After all, age is just a number, she thought. Zoe had suggested at one point that they should try this again sometime.

Flustered, the Doctor quickly changed the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> so I found out later that the canon-est age for Zoe is like 15 whoops. I did this with her being an adult in mind and having a little friend crush. now it just looks ick. :')


End file.
